


last day in europe

by Anonymous



Category: American Werewolf in London (1981)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, nothing bad happened btw, they fucked after this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: they say you attract what you fear so ahhhhhh an apartment in new york city with a little black cat where we live together 😖 im so scared
Relationships: Jack Goodman/David Kessler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	last day in europe

**Author's Note:**

> the reason i haven't posted in legiterally 2 years is because im in my flop era rn sorry. fuck john landis i just think these little jews rock

jack certainly didn't _hate_ alex, but something seemed to turn sharp and fuzzy in his mind to think about her. she was a good person you'd want to be with, and someone jack knew david deserved. thirdwheeling her and david, he felt he could spit venom at them. _it isn't so wrong to dislike someone if you never really express it_ , he echoed in his mind, over and over. _just one more night, and he's done with her._

returning to their lodge one night after dinner, david stood brushing his teeth in the bathroom while jack flicked through the TV. when she was gone, life began to feel smoother, his heart finally settling back to something resembling a pace was. a fullbody mirror stood between the bathroom's archway, giving jack a perfect view of what david did when he thought nobody was watching. small, subtle things. the way he might flick his eyebrow up when he looked at himself in the mirror, or the way his t-shirt draped around his back. jack felt that if he looked any further, he would be thrown in jail, or be tried under a jury. something wasn't right about it, but he could never make himself stop. david was taller than him, but in freshman year, they were around the same height until he had a huge growth spurt. suddenly, girls seemed to notice him in ways jack acknowledged, but never truly acted on, or voiced. the way the corners of his mouth got crooked when he smiled, or the way his hair felt more wiry than it looked. for a moment, jack diverged into dimensions where he could save david from burning buildings or gunfire during a third world war. that, one day, he could be david's alex, and that it must be so blissful to have been born a girl because he would get to have david. suddenly, he was propelled out of it by a simple question.

"jack, are you looking at my dick?"

"what?" he asked, as if pulled from a million year trance.

"stop looking at my dick," david said, spitting his toothpaste into the sink. "and what was all that? at dinner?" he asked. combing through the recesses of his mind, jack realized he hadn't planned anything at dinner, not even some shitty prank. he frowned at david. "all those fucking _faces_. like you're sneering," he sighed.

maybe jack hadn't hidden it as well as he thought. "i'm not sneering at you," he said, so as to brush off the sudden interrogation.

"not me- _alex_. and it's not the first time either. she's going to think you hated her, jack."

"i don't hate her," jack said, crossing his arms. "it's just weird to see you with a girl."

"what do you mean by that?" david asked, offense swelling in his brow.

"well, that's not _entirely_ what i meant. i mean, this was supposed to be just us, you know."

"that's not true at all, jack. this isn't about _you_. i just want to know why you're making these faces at her- and now you're insulting me. _and_ my girlfriend."

jack found himself backed into a corner, where he'd dropped too many breadcrumbs but couldn't find the right words. he could make up a lie about alex placing a curse on his firstborn, or her putting a baggy of cocaine in david's backpack when he isn't looking, but nothing seemed to pass his mouth. something would have been easier if she was worse of a person. it was violently quiet.

"david, are you happy?" was the best he could build up to it.

"that doesn't have anything to do with anything." david chided, starting for the door. jack grabbed him by his wrist.

"but are you?" he asked, again.

for a moment, there was a glint of vulnerable honesty in his eye. "happiness is something to be earned, i think." 

"so, not right now, you aren't."

"i guess not. i try, though." david's voice sounded sad for a moment, like a whimpering puppy-dog had been caught in his throat and finally cried out.

there would either never be a better or worse time to admit it. "i asked because i'm not happy, david. when i see you and her it makes it worse," he started, tremoring. "and that would be because, lately, i've thought about _us_ too much. we've been friends for so long. i haven't ever had a girlfriend for very long. i don't think i've ever loved a girl," hot tears began to pang in his eyes. "but i love _you_. i love you so much. you don't have to call alex once we get back to new york. we can buy an apartment, and live together, and get a little cat- maybe two or three, if that's what you want. i want to do something that makes you happy. you make me so happy, david. i just want to be yours. and that sounds crazy, i know," david's hand became clammy in his own, but it stewed into something warm and almost enjoyable, like if they didn't let go of one another, the world would fall apart. "that's all i had to say. i'm sorry." jack finished, letting go.

david stood, staring at him blankly, his face reddened. all he could do was slowly retreat to standing on his knees, eye-level with jack, who was sitting at his bed. trapping jack amongst long arms in a tight hug, they stayed there for an eternity. "you make me happy, too." he whispered. there is a limit to how long you can stay in an uncomfortable hug, and it had been breached by eons, feeling one another's breath rising and falling, and choking tears. all jack could do was stare into the popcorn ceiling of their hotel, his eyes wet, feeling loved in a way he never had to ask to be.


End file.
